


A Home of Our Own

by PhoenixDowner



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, POV Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, RokuNami Week (Kingdom Hearts), RokuNami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: Naminé isn't sure where to go in the aftermath of Sora's disappearance, but Roxas has just the place in mind.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	A Home of Our Own

Home. Naminé didn’t really have one anymore. For a long time she’d considered Kairi’s heart a home of sorts, but now that she had her own body—

Oh Kairi. No one really knew what to say to her. How do you console someone who’s inconsolable? No words would bring Sora back, but they all tried to comfort her and reassure her while mourning his loss themselves. 

It was dark outside now, and a cold wind had picked up on the Play Island, like Sora had taken the sun with him as he faded away, and with it its warmth and light. Naminé shivered; all she had on was her white dress. Perfect for a fun day in the sun, not so great for staying warm at night. 

“Hey, you cold?” came Roxas’s voice from behind her. She still couldn’t get over how he was really here and they were finally together again. But all her joy at their reunion was now marred by Sora’s loss, and going by the heavy look in his eyes, he felt the same. 

“I am, a little,” she admitted, and a moment later, he was draping his jacket over her shoulders. Heat rose in her cheeks, and she thanked him for the kind gesture.

“No problem,” was his response, and he gave her a half-smile that eased the pain in his eyes a little.

“How’s Kairi doing?” she asked as she glanced towards her friend. She’s gotten to talk to her briefly, but then she’d retreated to give Kairi the chance to talk to the others. Everything had happened so quickly, they were all still reeling. 

“She’s trying to hold it together, but I think she could really use a good cry in private,” he said, his voice low. “And I think Riku and Donald and Goofy have all offered to stay with her tonight, so that should help.”

“What about you? Where will you go?”

“Back to Twilight Town with Hayner, Pence, Olette, Axel, and Xion.” A frown crossed his features. “And Saïx too, I guess. Still not really used to having him around.”

“I don’t blame you,” Naminé said softly as she glanced his way. Saïx might’ve apologized, but there was more to reconciliation than mere words. A change of heart was needed too, and Saïx was still undergoing his.

“What about you, Naminé?” Roxas asked, bringing her attention back to him. “Where will you stay?”

She ducked her head. “Oh, well… I don’t know. I’m not like you, Roxas. I don’t really have a home to return to.” 

“That’s not true,” he answered quickly. “Twilight Town’s your home.”

“You think so? I suppose… it’s the closest thing I have to a home.” 

Still, while it felt more like home to her than Radiant Garden or Destiny Islands did, her memories of it were bittersweet.

“Yeah. It’s where we met, remember?”

She nodded. “How could I ever forget?”

Roxas paused for a moment and looked out over the sea before meeting her gaze again. The look in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away. 

“Home isn’t really so much about a location,” he finally said. “It’s more about the people who are there.”

“I suppose that’s true. And for you, Twilight Town is where you became friends with Axel and Xion… Where you met Hayner, Pence, and Olette…”

She faltered; Roxas had a whole life on Twilight Town that she could only watch from the sidelines. Just a shadow lurking around corners and in windows that—

“If they’re what makes Twilight Town home for me, then I’ll be home for you, Naminé.”

Her face flushed at his words, and she gripped his jacket tighter.

“Roxas—” she managed as she searched his face. He was perfectly sincere as he gazed into her eyes, and his words merely reinforced that. 

“I mean it. Come with us. You don’t belong in the shadows anymore, you belong with me. We can finally be together like we promised.”

She allowed herself a small smile. “I’d like that.”

“Plus, I think I have an idea of how we might be able to search for Sora,” he added. 

“The digital Twilight Town, right? I could use it to search your memories for clues. Xion’s too.” 

He nodded. “Exactly. It’s like we’re on the same wavelength. So, whaddya say?” 

She hesitated for a moment as she thought his proposal over. 

“I’d like to come with you,” she said at last. “But first, let me talk to Kairi. I want to make sure she’s okay with me leaving.” 

Roxas nodded again. He understood how important this was to her, and he gave her the space she needed to console Kairi as best she could. 

When she joined Kairi on the paopu tree, all Kairi quietly asked was, “Can you feel his heart at all?” 

She had one of the picnic blankets draped over her shoulders, but she hardly seemed to notice it. Naminé rested her hand on her shoulder for a moment before replying, hoping the gesture might provide some level of comfort for the words she was about to say. 

“I… can’t.”

It was true; Sora’s heart was so far away that for the first time in her brief existence, Naminé couldn’t feel it. 

“But that doesn’t mean there’s no hope,” she told her teary-eyed friend.

“I know. I’m going to find him and save him,” Kairi said as she wiped her eyes.

“That’s the Kairi I know.” Naminé hesitated for a moment, faltering again as her desire to be with Roxas felt at odds with comforting her friend. 

Kairi smiled sadly. “It’s okay, go be with him,” she said as she gave her hand a squeeze. “It’s what Sora would want too.” 

“Are you sure?”

Kairi nodded. “I’ll be okay. Really. I think I could use some time to myself, and we can always talk via Gummiphone in the morning.” 

“Of course. I’m here for you, Kairi.” 

Naminé had Kairi’s blessing. With one more tearful hug, the two girls said goodbye for now. 

“Ready?” Roxas asked when she rejoined him. He offered his hand, and she took it in hers, remembering the first time they’d held hands, when she’d pulled him out of his nightmare.

“Ready,” she replied. His grip was strong and steady and firm and his hand was warm, and she was beginning to believe he really was her home.

And as he met her eyes and smiled at her on their way to the Gummi Ship, that sense of rightness and belonging only increased. He truly was her home, and together they’d help the others bring Sora home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading! When I found out that Naminé is in Twilight Town with Roxas post-KH3 as per the character files, I really wanted to write something about how he might've asked her to join him. Hope you enjoyed, and Happy Rokunami Week!


End file.
